


Wir sind ja nicht aus Zucker.

by SmolSaltyBean



Category: VIXX
Genre: Enemies to Enemies, Hongbin and Leo are models, I don't know whats this either, I tried to keep it as a sim ple 2 person relationship, M/M, NSFW, OT4, Sanghyuk and Ravi are designers, Sanghyuk is a bratty bitch, This work is kinky, didnt go as planned, i dont know, they just fuck him doesnt means anything changes, this is a mess okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean
Summary: Who does Han Sanghyuk thinks he is? Does he thinks that just because he is popular and rich he can get away with everything he wants?.No when Wonsik is around.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: RAVI El Dorado Collab





	Wir sind ja nicht aus Zucker.

This was not it.

This shit was driving him crazy and it was starting to reflect in his work. He pushed all the papers and stuff on his desk to the floor, including a pair of cups and a lamp which broke with a loud sound making the person in front of him step back in fear of the broken glasses.

Kim Wonsik was going to kill them. Fuck their popularity, fuck their fame. Wonsik got the fame he had, his followers, his money and company because of all his hard work. Han Sanghyuk just got it for influence. 

Wonsik couldn’t stand that type of people, it felt unfair and dirty. He has build an empire over his shoulders with determination and years of trial and error, but then there were these kind of people who got it everything set on a plate place in front of them by their maids.

Wonsik felt like a dog tied up under the cold rain as he looked at the rich ones eating meat in golden plates.

Han Sanghyuk had as much popularity as Kim Wonsik, he had as much money, or more, than Wonsik, but there was one thing Wonsik wasn’t going to let Sanghyuk get easily.

“Where are they right now.” Wonsik asked almost in anger.

The employee of his company quickly searched through the notes they had written in their own phone, moving quickly, eyes scanning the information quickly as they tried to keep their CEO from waiting a lot. “He invited Hongbin to meet at the café across his company.”

Wonsik turned around, pulled his jacket from the hanger and pushed the door open. 

He wasn’t going to let Han Sanghyuk cast the best model Wonsik had. 

That wasn’t the only thing Wonsik had in mind when he closed the door to his car. Han Sanghyuk knew what Wonsik felt for Hongbin, he knew how important Hongbin was to him.

He knew, because before hell broke loose, Wonsik had trusted Sanghyuk enough as to tell him everything. Wonsik also knew why Sanghyuk was suddenly so focus on Hongbin.

Sanghyuk was just doing this to bother him.

Wonsik knew that. He has known that little bitch since Sanghyuk was still wearing diapers, at one moment Wonsik had thought of him as his best friend, his sidekick.

At some point, Wonsik had felt something for Sanghyuk.

But not this Sanghyuk, not this spoiled brat. He was always doing things to bother Wonsik, to drive him insane!.

But why was Hongbin betraying him?!. Hongbin isn’t dumb, he knows why Sanghyuk called him there!

For what he had been told, the meeting was going to be at 2PM, and it was just 1:50PM, but he was going to get there before Sanghyuk could even tell his plans to Hongbin.

Wonsik could feel his body burn in anger. He wasn’t sure the real reason tho, was he angry because his current best model, and crush, was going to meet with the enemy, or was he angry because his ex best friend had been consumed by capitalism and greed?.

Whatever it was, it was making Wonsik’s blood boil.

Sanghyuk’s company wasn’t too far away from Wonsik’s company and luckily the traffic was very light with lunch time ending. The café Sanghyuk had chosen for the meeting was a familiar one for Wonsik, he used to work there before founding his own company.

That also was where he meet Sanghyuk and where he would go to when he was going to talk with his ex-best friend. He hated the place now. He pulled in front of the door of the place and quickly exited his porsche. 

The bell on top of the glass door rang as Wonsik stepped in, his eyes scanned the place slowly before his eyes fell on a familiar figure...two familiar figures, actually.

Was he late? Or did they decided to meet early? It doesn’t matters. 

Wonsik stormed towards the table, a scowl on his face. “What’s going on here.” He said.

Hongbin had actually jumped from his seat when he heard his boss voice. 

Hongbin knew what he was doing and he knew what was going to happen if Wonsik found out, but Hongbin still liked the thrilled of meeting with Hyuk at the backs of Wonsik, and was curious as to what Sanghyuk wanted to talk to him.

Even as Hongbin jumped from his seat and followed his boss’ step carefully, Sanghyuk didn’t move, he just slowly- place his cup down. “Wonsik!” 

Wonsik’s head snapped at Sanghyuk direction and just then, he noticed the cat-like boy sitting on the other side of the table. “This is Leo, a new model at my company.” He said with a smile.

The boy being signalled by Sanghyuk raised his face to meet with Wonsik. His eyes were cat like, a face with strong features but chubby cheeks that made him look like a child. He was attractive, interesting.

Actually, Wonsik knew him.

He had tried to sign Jung Taekwoon in his own company before, last time he checked, Taekwoon was a simple office worker at some marketing company. 

When he tried casting Taekwoon, the older one had told him he didn’t want to be a model...

But right now, Wonsik didn’t care about that. He harshly took Hongbin’s arm as he started to walk back towards the entrance. Hongbin tried to protest as Wonsik pulled him outside. 

They were drawing views and people would recognize them, but Wonsik didn’t care, not right now at least. Once outside Wonsik opened the door to his car before making Hongbin enter. 

“Wonsik” He heard right before he could enter his car after closing Hongbin’s door. He groaned before turning to look at Sanghyuk. 

“I can’t believe your guts.” 

“It’s not what you think.” Sanghyuk started as he walked closer to Wonsik, trialling behind him the platinum hair model Sanghyuk had presented before. “I wanted Leo and Hongbin to work together on a photoshoot, just a collaboration.” 

“You could have talked to me first.” Wonsik said as he opened the door to his car. 

“You didn’t want to pick up my calls” 

It’s truth, Sanghyuk had tried to call Wonsik for the past few days but Wonsik had been ignoring all of Hyuk’s calls, he didn’t care and didn’t want to talk with the younger.

“Send your idea to my team. They’ll check it.” He said before getting into the car and slamming the door close. 

“That went horrible.” Taekwoon commented as he walked closer to the younger guy, but despite the fight he just presenced, Sanghyuk was smiling. 

“No, that went perfectly fine.” He said before turning around and starting to walk towards the parking lot while signalling Taekwoon to follow him. 

Leo was fully new to all of this, he was confused, he knew about the discussion between the so famous brand RAVI and the rising brand of HSH but he couldn’t understand how that went perfect? The only thing that would have made it worse was if someone had gotten hurt. 

Sanghyuk stopped once they reached a part of the parking lot that was mostly empty, HSH company was just across the street, so Taekwoon wasn’t sure why they were at the parking lot. 

“Why are we-” He was interrupted when Sanghyuk turned around and punched Taekwoon right in the nose. Taekwoon could feel the blood running down his nose and into his mouth, the pain was sudden and it was slowly extending through his bones, his eyes watered because of the hit and he just looked at Sanghyuk in shocked and fear.

Taekwoon has known Sanghyuk since the younger was a high schooler. They met because Taekwoon’s family owned Sanghyuk’s family money, lots of money, and Taekwoon’s mother worked as a chef at the Han’s house when Taekwoon was younger. 

Taekwoon knew Sanghyuk liked to tease him, and he knew Hyuk liked to bother him and could play rough sometimes, but this was sudden and new.

And now Taekwoon was bleeding.

Sanghyuk smile compassionately before walking closer to Taekwoon, the first reaction of the older one was to step back but Sanghyuk catched his arm softly. “Sorry, but I promise you is for something good.” Sanghyuk said as he lovingly brushed Taekwoon’s hair. 

Sanghyuk held Taekwoon’s hand and started to walk back into the café, Taekwoon followed limply, still confused about what had happened.

Hongbin kept in complete silence as Wonsik drove. Hongbin could see Wonsik was fuming with anger but he also knew Wonsik would never hurt him, still as he noticed they were driving towards Wonsik’s house and no towards the company, Hongbin knew Wonsik had plans on what to do with Hongbin.

It made him shiver, both for the pleasuring idea, and for fear of not even knowing what the other had in mind. 

Wonsik usually wasn’t aggressive, but this past days, both work and Hongbin have been driving him crazy, and the model was very aware of this. 

The car moved smoothly through the familiar streets before it had finally reached it’s destiny, a big apartment near the financial center of the city. The place was heavily secured keeping in mind the amount of celebrities and businessman who lived in that 21-story building. 

Finally Ravi parked the car and without even turning the car off, he finally looked over at Hongbin, helding the other by the nape of his neck and pulling him closer.

He catched Hongbin’s lips on his in a quick movement before biting on the other’s lower lip. Hongbin was surprised by the sudden action but quickly he found himself kissing back.

Wonsik separated the kiss by pulling from Hongbin’s hair. “Don’t get excited.” 

Hongbin groaned as Ravi let go of the other before exiting the car. Hongbin followed suit. 

The parking lot was mostly empty besides some cars turned off and parked waiting for their owners to decide to go out.

Wonsik lived on the last floor, he had also been living there for the longest time, even before Hongbin had signed with R.A.V.I, Wonsik was already living there. 

“Why did you go to meet with him?” Wonsik finally asked as they both entered the elevator. Hongbin just laid against one of the walls of the elevator, his head hanging low. “Are you not going to answer me?!” Wonsik finally snapped as he turned to look at Hongbin again.

“He said he had a deal to offer…” 

“Why did you go?” Wonsik said. “You are not stupid!”.

Hongbin let out another sigh before shrugging. “I was curious.” He said before tilting his head and walking closer to Wonsik. “You know I would never leave your company.”

Wonsik didn’t answer to this, he just rolled his eyes. “You know that, right?” Hongbin pressed as he raised an eyebrow. 

The elevator made a beeping sound before the doors opened, Wonsik right away made his way out of the elevator and Hongbin just laughed as he walked behind him. “Wonsik! I’m your boyf-” 

Wonsik turned around pointing a finger at Hongbin. “You are not my boyfriend.”

Hongbin’s smile slowly faded as Wonsik’s words processed, right, he was just Wonsik’s fuck buddy.

Wonsik frowned as he also registered the words that had left his mouth. He liked Hongbin, a lot, he had thought in the possibilities of dating the model, they were already fucking.

But Wonsik doesn’t likes to mix work with personal life.

And his pride was on the way as well.

Hongbin didn’t comment anything else, he just pushed past Wonsik and stood next to the door of Wonsik’s apartment. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I don’t care.” Hongbin simply said, but it was obvious he did care. Wonsik let out a small annoyed sigh but didn’t press any further as he opened the door of his apartment.

Once again Hongbin simply past by Wonsik and into the apartment. Wonsik just rolled his eyes before walking in behind the model. Hongbin threw his coat into Wonsik’s couch and simply made his way into Wonsik’s bedroom. Hongbin was sitting on the bed already, unbuttoning his shirt, almost in a automate setting.

“Stop sulking, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Wonsik stated as he walked into the bedroom, to which Hongbin simply let out a deep sigh.

“Why can’t you just admit it.” Hongbin stated. “You like me.” 

Wonsik didn’t answer again and simply sat on the bed next to Hongbin. The silence took over the two of them as they both got immersed in their own thoughts.

Wonsik was debating with himself in what to say, meanwhile Hongbin was trying to push through his day without snapping at the dumbass next to him.

Wonsik’s ringtone broke the deafening silence in the room, and for once Wonsik was glad for his phone to interrupt a moment with Hongbin. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Wonsik pushed the doors of Sanghyuk’s office open, Taekwoon was sitting on top of Sanghyuk’s desk while Sanghyuk loomed over him. Taekwoon’s shirt was also undone and the older one pushed the young brat away as soon as they saw Wonsik walking in.

Wonsik tightened his lips in a straight line, was he jealous?. He could feel his heart beating fast as he look over at the one he calls his enemy, Sanghyuk had his hair made a mess, it seemed as if Taekwoon had been pulling from it.

Taekwoon’s face had taken on an adorable red blush. Against his pale skin it was more notorious. The cat-like boy simply started to quickly bottom his shirt up again.

“Am I interrupting?” Wonsik asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Sanghyuk said as he walked closed to Wonsik, casually, calmed, almost as if Wonsik haven’t just caught him about to have sex with his new model. “Why are you here? This truly surprises me!” Sanghyuk said with a smile.

Wonsik didn’t even answered to the youngest’s question before delivering a punch right at his face. Wonsik heard Taekwoon gasp in surprise as Sanghyuk stumbled backwards.

When Sanghyuk turned to look at Wonsik once more, he wasn’t smiling anymore. His eyes were almost red in anger and there was blood dripping out of his nose.

Sanghyuk didn’t say a word before jumping at Wonsik. Wonsik could hear quick footsteps, probably Taekwoon leaving the room, but his main focus was to break Sanghyuk’s pretty face.

No even one hour after Wonsik had gone to pick up Hongbin and went back to his apartment and there were already news and articles about how he beated up Taekwoon outside of the café! He knew Sanghyuk had something to do with this.

When two employees from Sanghyuk’s brand broke them apart, they both were destroyed, but still angry, glaring at each other and still screaming threats at each other.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?!” Taekwoon asked as he raised his voice. He got in between the two of them, blocking each other from the other’s view.

And that when Wonsik saw the bruise on Taekwoon’s face. Wonsik pulled away from the person holding him back and held Taekwoon’s arm surprising the older one.

Sanghyuk pulled away as well before pulling Taekwoon closer to him. “Don’t you dare touching him.” The younger one said posessively.

“I had thought you paid someone to spread the fake rumours.” Wonsik started. “I can’t believe you actually beat him up to make me look like the bad guy.” 

“You did what?” Taekwoon said as he looked at Sanghyuk.

Since that morning, Taekwoon hadn’t really talked with Sanghyuk about what happened at the café, maybe it was a bit dumb of Taekwoon to not imagine what Sanghyuk plan, the younger one just shrugged as he looked at Taekwoon.

“Disperse the rumours, Sanghyuk.” Wonsik said before storming out of that hell of a place.

Wonsik was burning inside. He was extremely angry at the younger one, just because he has money he thinks he can do whatever he pleases? No! That’s not how it works, at least not as long as Wonsik is around.

  
  
  


Once Wonsik went back to his apartment, Hongbin had fallen asleep at the couch, for one second, Wonsik thought about waking him up, but he shook his head dismissing the idea before heading towards his bedroom. He was tired and so was Hongbin.

Wonsik threw his coat on the floor of the bedroom and let himself fall on his bed before letting a tired sigh out. It was starting to get dark, and Wonsik was thankful for it, he couldn’t be more exhausted and for some reason, he had a feeling that the whole problem with Sanghyuk wasn’t going to end any time soon.

The door at Wonsik’s room was knocked even thought it was open. “How rude of you.” Hongbin said as he lazily walked into the room. “I was waiting for you and you just decided to walk past me.”

“You were sleeping.” 

Hongbin shrugged. Wonsik sat on the bed as he locked his eyes with Hongbin, the younger one leaned closer, slowly crawling on top of the bed before finally reaching Wonsik.

“You don’t care anymore, do you?” Hongbin asked as he straight at Wonsik’s eyes. Hongbin wasn’t one to show his emotions, but his eyes reflected everything he felt perfectly.

And Wonsik could see the pain flash in the other’s eyes. “What am I to you now? Just a model? Just a hook up? I need to know.” 

Wonsik took a deep a breathe but just shook his head, he wasn’t going to be talking about that, not right now, he doesn’t has the energy to think in the right words to appease Hongbin.

“I still care about you.”

“You still care because I bring you money, or you still care because I mean something to you?” Hongbin asked, his face was starting to take a darker shade as he slowly started to lose his patience. “You are never sincere with what you feel! Stop being so indirect!” Hongbin started to raise his voice as anger built inside of him.

Wonsik locked his lips with Hongbin’s, quieting him down and hopefully answering Hongbin’s question. He placed his hands around the model’s small waist and slowly pulled him closer, until he was sitting on top of Wonsik’s lap. Hongbin moved his lips slowly while Wonsik followed the pace before starting to take control over it.

Wonsik loved Hongbin. There were multiple things he loved Hongbin for, but Kim Wonsik has never been one to speak about his feelings. He needed to look strong and tough in front of everyone, so that no one would try to mess with him.

Without parting away, Wonsik started to push Hongbin against the mattress, making the model lay down before starting to leave a trail of kisses on Hongbin’s neck.

Hongbin’s parted lips let low moans out as Wonsik continued to bite and bruise the model’s neck. 

“I have a spring photoshoot soon.” Hongbin said in between moans as he moved his head back to give Wonsik more space. The sentence made Wonsik smirk against Hongbin’s skin.

“You aren’t really rejecting this.”

Hongbin groaned in slight annoyance, he hated when Wonsik teased him, but just because it made him burn inside. “Bitch.” 

Wonsik let one of his hands travelled down before groping at Hongbin’s crotch, slowly applying pressure at the place making Hongbin moaned loudly. He was panting and already getting so hot.

“You are quite needy tonight.” Wonsik teased before licking the skin of Hongbin’s neck.

Hongbin didn’t make any kind of comments about the teasing of Wonsik, he just moaned, how wasn’t he supposed to be needy? Wonsik hasn’t touched him at all in the past month.

New collections, new collabs, new jobs, new stores, the past three months have been busy, running from left to right, no giving them at least one second together.

“KIM WONSIK OPEN UP!” Hongbin was startled at the sudden scream and at the sudden and persistent knocking.

“Is that…?” Hongbin started.

That was Sanghyuk’s voice.

Wonsik groaned as he pushed himself from the bed, making Hongbin whine. For someone who hated the younger one he really couldn’t ignore him, could he?.

Wonsik opened the door, revealing Han Sanghyuk on the other side of the door. Sanghyuk pushed Wonsik inside the apartment without even greeting.

“You are not-” Wonsik started but had to stop talking as he dodge a punch. 

“Sanghyuk!” He heard. 

Through the door, Taekwoon ran in. He quickly pulled from Sanghyuk back. “Go home, stop!.” He said as he pulled from Sanghyuk, but the younger one was way stronger. 

In one of those push and pulls, Sanghyuk pushed Taekwoon away and the older one tripped, falling to the floor. Sanghyuk turned back, suddenly worried for the older one.

Wonsik took the opportunity and pulled Sanghyuk by the back of his shirt, pushing him towards a wall, cornering the younger one.

“Wonsik, stop!” He heard Hongbin’s words, but he ignored them as he pushed Sanghyuk harder against the wall.

“You don’t come to my house to threat me.” Wonsik said. His eyes turning darker and his face serious. “Stop messing with me, Sanghyuk, you aren’t winning.” He added.

He felt a hand holding his forearm, and didn’t need to turn to know it was Hongbin. He let go of Sanghyuk and stepped back, as the younger leaned against the wall to take a few breaths.

“And you.” Wonsik said as he pointed at Taekwoon. Taekwoon was already standing up again, his face was still bruised from his morning and he could actually see the new bruise from the fall forming on his arm. “Why are you even with Sanghyuk?” He started as he turned to look at Sanghyuk with disgust.

The younger one frowned, and once again charged towards Wonsik. Wonsik didn’t have time to react this time, the only thing he did was push Hongbin away in an attempt to keep him from getting hurt by Sanghyuk.

But Sanghyuk didn’t hit him.

“Shi-” He heard Hongbin whisper.

Sanghyuk had wrapped his arms around Wonsik’s neck and now he was kissing him. Sanghyuk’s body was trembling and Wonsik could tell as he slowly placed his arms on Sanghyuk’s waist, slowly letting himself go.

Wonsik started to take dominance over the kiss, at the end, he was still feeling something for Sanghyuk. He knew it.

His pride was just too strong.

“Bitch.” Sanghyuk whispered as he finally pulled back. He pushed Wonsik back and turned around.

Taekwoon seemed jealous. Looking angrily at Wonsik and Sanghyuk as he just stared on one of the corners of the apartment. When Sanghyuk extended his hand to take Taekwoon’s hand, Taekwoon abruptly moved away towards Hongbin.

Hongbin could tell where this was going but he still didn’t do anything to stop it. 

Wonsik froze as he looked at the scene in front of him. Taekwoon pushed Hongbin to the floor and now he was looming over Hongbin as he kissed the other boy. 

The scene was hot. Hongbin was holding himself up with one arm while the other arm was holding Taekwoon’s neck, Taekwoon had one leg between Hongbin’s leg and was in all fours. 

Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow. “You got jealous?” He asked incredulous. 

But Taekwoon seemed to not be listening. The younger one walked towards the door of the apartment, closing it before turning to look at Wonsik. “There’s a lot of things I want to take revenge on you for.” Sanghyuk said as he walked towards Wonsik.

Wonsik frowned seemingly confused. “Revenge?” He said almost ironically. 

“You started this whole stupid business.” He said signalling to his surroundings. “That stupid brand.” He added and Wonsik was just seconds from tiring Hyuk apart. “You abandoned me after you started that.” 

Wonsik was surprised at the last sentence. “I abandoned you?!” He asked in shock. 

“You literally stopped hanging out with me, or talking with me regularly!” 

“You were jealous.” Hongbin popped into their conversation as he laid on the floor, still his body under Taekwoon’s one. 

Sanghyuk frowned at Hongbin. “Shut up, bitch.” Sanghyuk said with anger, but Wonsik could see the red blush creeping on his face. 

“Wait, you were jealous?” Wonsik said frowning. “Jealous of what?! You created HSH at the end as well!” Wonsik said. He was confused, surprised.

“I-” Hyuk started but shut down.

Hyuk started HSH to take Wonsik out of business. The idea was simple, takes Wonsik out of business, sells HSH and goes back to being Wonsik’s friend. But this plan has been going on for 4 years and going back seemed impossible in Hyuk’s eyes. 

Wonsik bite his lower lip as he walked closer to Sanghyuk, putting his hands on top of Hyuk’s waist before starting to bite and kiss the younger’s neck. “Wh-” 

“You interrupted me when I was about to fuck Hongbin.” Wonsik explained. “I guessed you wanted to join the party.” Wonsik went back to kissing and biting Hyuk’s neck and in front of Hyuk’s eyes, Hongbin started to undo Leo’s shirt. 

Hyuk moaned at the sign as Taekwoon’s shirt started to fall from the thin frame, Taekwoon had bruises and love bites all over his arms, back and abdomen. 

Hyuk didn’t seem surprise at them, more like pleased. Wonsik held Hyuk’s chin roughly before moving his lips closer to Hyuk’s ear, letting hot breath near the tip of the younger’s ear.

“You like leaving bruises?” He asked. Hyuk didn’t answer. He didn’t move, since Wonsik pleased his arms on his hips, Hyuk turned into a stone. Hyuk had liked Wonsik since young, and this had become a fantasy he had thought he couldn’t obtain, he was shocked.

And he wasn’t going to speak about his kinks in the living room with 4 other guys. The only person who knew all of his kinks was Taekwoon, and he would like to keep it that way.

Hyuk finally let out a moan when Wonsik suddenly bit the lobe of his ear. Wonsik started to move his hands under Sanghyuk’s shirt and slowly started to move back towards the couch. 

Once they reached the couch he pushed Sanghyuk against it, but as soon as Sanghyuk fell on the couch, he pulled Wonsik with him, making him lose his balance falling on the couch as well.

Sanghyuk quickly move to sit on top of Wonsik’s lap, his brain had shifted on and he was finally understanding the situation. He was going to make the best of it. 

He started by kissing Wonsin once more. His lips moved slowly and sweetly as his hands unbuttoned Wonsik’s shirt. This all was weird for Wonsik, he was used to having sex with Hongbin.

But Hongbin’s hands were smaller, and he could also hear Taekwoon and Hongbin panting somewhere else in the room. Hyuk finally finished undoing Wonsik’s shirt and pulled away to get off of Wonsik’s lap.

Wonsik took off his shirt and watched as Sanghyuk went towards the other couple.

Hongbin and Taekwoon were immersed in each other’s body. Wonsik watched as Taekwoon’s, seemingly shy, hands explored Hongbin’s body meanwhile Hongbin had his hand inside of Taekwoon’s jeans. 

Sanghyuk kneeled besides them, and Wonsik could see him whispering something to the other two, after receiving a nod from Hongbin, Sanghyuk stood up before pulling Taekwoon up by his hair.

  
Sanghyuk pushed Taekwoon towards the floor, forcing the other to kneel on the floor. For one second Wonsik was confused but then it hit him.

Hongbin took place to next to Wonsik on the couch, his breathing was loudly, he was already starting to sweat and his face was red.

Hongbin leaned in, kissing Wonsik as he started to work on Wonsik's pants zip. "I'm jealous." Hongbin whinned in a whisper. "I also want you."

Wonsik simply shut Hongbin quiet by kissing him again. He kicked his own pants off and moved his hand up to start play with Hongbin's nipples.

Hongbin moaned in the middle of the kiss before putting away and moaning loudly.

"So lewd, Hongbin." Sanghyuk teased as he moved from besides Wonsik, going over Wonsik's lap to harshly grab on Hongbin's neck.

Sanghyuk pulled Hongbin towards him, they were now just a couple of miles away and they were right in front of Wonsik's eyes.

"I had thought you were more docile." Sanghyuk whispered as he made eye contact with Hongbin.

Hongbin didn't answer but just leaned in, kissing Sanghyuk the same way he had done Wonsik a few seconds ago.

Wonsik trembled as he felt long fingers starting to pull his boxers off. There was so much going around. Sanghyuk and Hongbin were kissing in front of him and now Taekwoon was taking his dick out if his boxer.

Taekwoon finally took Wonsik's dick inside his lips and Sanghyuk and Hongbin pulled away.

Sanghyuk moved out of the couch and next to Taekwoon on the floor. "Taekwoon is great a blowjobs." Hyuk said with a smirk.

Wonsik knew Sanghyuk was a bit evil, he never thought this transcended to his sexual life tho.

Hongbin leaned against Wonsik's chest. Hyuk has taken his own pants off at some point, and now he was jerking himself and moving his fingers inside his own hole as he looked down at his Taekwoon sucking his boss off.

Sanghyuk was focused on moving Taekwoon's hair out of his face and at whispering things to the older one.

Wonsik was focused on trying not to come right there. Taekwoon let go of Wonsik's dick with a pop and Sanghyuk kissed him right after.

Hongbin looked up at Wonsik. "Let me ride you." He said with an innocent smile. 

"No." Wonsik said as he stood up, pushing Taekwoon slightly away so that he could move.

Wonsik took hold of Hongbin's arm and guided him towards the middle of the room before signalling the other two to go closer.

Wonsik got Hongbin down to all 4, before slowly entering him. Hongbin gasped and moaned at the feeling of being opened.

Meanwhile, Sanghyuk made Taekwoon laid on his back, his face right under Hongbin's face.

Sanghyuk put Taekwoon's legs over his shoulders before thrusting in. 

Wonsik had noticed Taekwoon was mostly calm and quiet, but suddenly he moaned out loud as Sanghyuk started to thrust fast.

In the whole apartment the only thing that could be heard was the noise of skin slapping against each other and Hongbin's and Taekwoon's moans.

Wonsik pulled from Hongbin's hair harshly, making Hongbin groaned in pain and droll at the same time.

Taekwoon was the first one to come. Screaming before slowly letting his moans turn into whimpers.

Sanghyuk got off of him soon after Taekwoon's cum splatter all over his own stomach, and stood to one side of Taekwoon as he be himself off.

Hongbin came soon after that thanks to the scene he was witnessing. Wonsik held tightly in Hongbin's hips as he thrusted in and out faster and stronger before coming inside of the other.

As soon as Wonsik let Hongbin go, he fell to the floor exhausted. Wonsik simply sat on the floor, taking deep breaths.

Sanghyuk had Taekwoon head resting on his lap as he petted Taekwoon's hair and Wonsik got closer to Sanghyuk.

"We are going to have to talk later again."

"Talk?" Sanghyuk said almost ironically. "What of?."

"So, you don't want to repeat this?" Wonsik said motioning to their surroundings.

"I mean…"


End file.
